1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of installing and executing a program enabling an information processing function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Information processing devices called as MFPs (multi function peripherals) placed in an office environment have multiple functions including a function for copying, printing, scanning, faxing and transmitting e-mails. This type of conventional information processing device stores therein a standard application program for allowing at least one information processing function to operate installed in advance. As the user makes an operation to select one of the functions, the standard application program is executed in the information processing device. The information processing function selected by the user operates, and a job is executed.
In recent years, in order to promote user friendliness with diversification of an application program executable in the information processing device, the information processing device has been capable of storing therein a variety of application programs installed. The variety of application programs is different from the standard application program installed in advance. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2004-129246 A and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2009-93228 A. Especially in these days, use of the script language allows the program to be developed relatively easy. So, the user of the information processing device may create the application program and installs the created program on the information processing device, for example.
The information processing device installed at a place such as an office environment is required to improve security to prevent leaking of data. With the current information processing device, restriction on access to an outside server and/or restriction on transmission of data by e-mail are set for each user. Functional restriction information in which functional restriction on use of each information processing function is defined for each user is registered in advance with the information processing device. As the user logs into the information processing device, the information processing device transits to a state where at least one information processing function is available based on the functional restriction information corresponding to the logged-in user.
As described above, it is assumed that the user of the information processing device creates the application program for allowing each information processing function to operate and installs the created application program on the information processing device, for example. In such a case, the application program to be installed should be created as a program which allows various types of processes to execute with causing the functional restriction information set for each user to reflect appropriately. A programmer needs to sufficiently consider what information is contained in the functional restriction information registered in advance with the information processing device when creating the program. The functional restriction information set for each user is registered with the information processing device and is updated by an administrator when necessary. The application program installed on the information processing device should be created as a program capable of reflecting the updated data quickly and appropriately when update is made to the functional restriction information registered with the information processing device. Thus, the programmer is generally required to develop specified process sequences for creation of the application program to be installed on the information processing device. The specified process sequences are not only the process sequence of allowing each information processing function to operate but also the process sequence of causing the functional restriction information set for each user to reflect correctly. This involves a problem that the programmer is not allowed to create the program efficiently.
Some application programs created by the programmer have bugs. Such application program may enable even the function restricted the use with the functional restriction information. In order to prevent the restricted function from being enabled, the administrator generally performs test operation of the application program created by the programmer, and validates whether or not operation is realized properly by the application program based on the functional restriction information of each user. Thus, a problem that an operation load placed on the administrator is heavy is encountered.